1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to keypad and keyboard accessories and in particular to keypad and keyboard covering devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to functional and decorative keyface decals (hereinafter “key masks”) having variable graphic designs, a uniquely functional geometry, and being reusable, and removably attachable to the keyfaces of a keyboard or keypad.
2. Description of Related Art
The revolution in the personal computer market and electronics in the 1980's has led to mass production of keyboards and keypads to which Americans and people all over the world interact daily. The public shares keypads for telephones, secured entrances, automatic teller machines, gas pumps, retail outlets, libraries, government buildings, building directories, financial institutions, and in numerous other applications. In schools at all levels, from preschool to graduate school, computers are shared by students. Employees use keypads and keyboards in increasing numbers, from computers to machine controllers. A large majority of all homes now have a personal computer for family use.
Keyboard layouts have been standardized for years. At the same time, computers have become, and will continue to be, increasingly sophisticated over time. It is now a standard function of computers to enable short-cut key assignments and reassignment of keys. The problem is that the key labels remain unchanged, failing to identify the short-cut key assignment or reassignment of the actual keys. Removal and replacement of the keys is cumbersome and not always possible, depending on key skirt clearances. The present computer keyboard design is limited to the alphanumeric symbols, limiting the potential learning associations to the standard key characters.
The arrangement of the computer keys appears random to anyone who has not been trained in typing. The problem of locating the correct keys is a primary source of reduced productivity, frustration, delay, and disillusionment with the use of computers. Furthermore, when teaching students to type, it is advantageous to be able to cover the indices on the keys without interfering with performance of the keyboard.
The problem of finding the correct key is understandably worse for children who have just learned the alphabet, making the search for letters beyond the patience and attention span of most children. To children, it appears that the keys have been purposely mixed-up. The keyboard is a dull, confusing, utilitarian piece of equipment. When teaching children to type, it would be advantageous to provide more and varied associations beyond the bland capital letter on the key face.
Computer gaming is a multi-billion dollar industry. In 1997, the Cyberathlete Professional League® was formed, and now hosts international computer gaming tournaments for professional computer gamers with large prize and cash awards. Computer games require engagement of specific keys to be used for certain functions necessary to play the games. This requires memorization of the association between a standard alphanumeric key and the assigned function. This obstacle inhibits the user's performance and diminishes the enjoyment of the software.
In addition to the problem of specific key assignments needed for a game's play, most computer game players play several different games. The game programs are so diverse and varied that commonality between key strokes and functions is rare. Trying to remember the key assignments for each game becomes impossible. Thus, even specially marking a key would only apply to one game.
It has become popular to create music on computers, and there are many software programs for doing so commercially available. As with computer games, it is necessary to memorize the association between a standard alphanumeric key and the assigned musical function. This obstacle inhibits the user's performance and diminishes the enjoyment of the software.
Many computers are used to control sophisticated pieces of equipment. The limitations of the keyboard, in part, have given rise to the popularity of touch screens with identifiable representations of the function associated with touch, or key stroke. The risk of incorrect association of a standard key with the function is unacceptable in these applications.
Along with increased public use of computers, new issues of sanitation and microbial contamination have arisen. This is particularly a problem with keyboards in schools. Most keyboards are not readily washable, and the collection and growth bacteria on their surfaces is unabated. Contact with the fingertips of multiple users results in cross-contamination at a site of the body most likely to come into contact with food, and with other susceptible locations of the body.
Keyboard templates are well known. These devices fit over the keyboard and are designed to provide associations between keys and functions other than the indicators marked on the key. One disadvantage of these devices is that they are limited to providing associations from the perimeter of the primary keypad. Thus, they cannot provide close visual indications of the function associated with central keys. Another disadvantage of these devices is that even as to keys to which the template is proximate, it is necessary to make a separate visual contact with the template and with the key itself. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they are large and cumbersome, and often unstable as they sit on the keyboard. Another disadvantage of these devices is that they cannot fit on more than a single keyboard design.
Numerous attempts have been made to overcome these and other disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,854 B2 issued to Morelos, discloses a computer keyboard enhancement kit that includes a bib-shaped jacket made of a transparent plastic sheet. The sheet has the width of a standard computer keyboard, thrice the length of it and a plurality of rows of adhesive strips and rubber pads permanently attached to the sheet. The kit also includes detachable key replacements made of rubber material, having enlarged surfaces and of various colors and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,083 B1 issued to Harris, discloses key covers for individual keys of a computer keyboard, with each key cover having a colored background and a fluorescent letter of a contrasting color. The key covers each consist of a flat rectangular piece of plastic material of the same size as the key to be covered, and of an adhesive bottom surface that allows for attachment and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,097 issued to Kuhlenschmidt, discloses a children's computer keyboard with enlarged keys that are color-coded according to function groups: a numerical key group, an alphabetical key group, a programmable function key group, a punctuation and text-editing key group, and a cursor control key group. The enlarged keys are designed with a wider top surface and area between the keys than a conventional computer keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,429 issued to Choate, discloses a keyboard arrangement designed to maximize the speed and efficiency of training by color matching the keys to be reached by a specific finger. Keys from a QWERTY keyboard are removed and replaced in a different arrangement to create keyboards more suitable for right-handed or left-handed individuals, arthritic, and limited hand-use typists.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,383 issued to Wagstrom, discloses and claims the ornamental design for a children's computer keyboard with large colorful alphabetically arranged keys, and large diamond-shaped cursor keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,115 issued to Little, discloses a cushioning apparatus for reducing the impact felt by the fingertips of a typist using a keyboard. This cushioning apparatus consists of a plurality of separate pads, each shaped and sized to fit onto a predetermined key, and each having adhesive material applied to the flat bottom surface of the pad for attachment and removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,346 issued to Tesar, discloses a keycap overlay snap-on system for converting the graphic symbols on a computer data entry keyboard to a different set of graphic symbols, such as scientific symbols or foreign language characters. The invention consists of a plurality of keycaps, each keycap consisting of a top rectangular surface that corresponds in size and shape to the upper exterior surface of the data entry key over which it is to be positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,575 issued to Pike, discloses and claims the ornamental design for a computer keyboard decal that is substantially wider than it is tall, wrapping over the top and down the sides of keys.
These devices have numerous disadvantages, including cost to manufacture, difficulty of installation and removal, and impractically of covering less than all of the keys of the keypad or keyboard to achieve a uniform structure. A principal disadvantage of these devices is that those employing the use of adhesives lack a means for handling the devices, resulting in difficulty of use and contamination of the adhesive which reduces the adhesive shear strength and shortens the life of the device. Another disadvantage of these devices is that the adhesives and materials used to produce them make removal of the stickers difficult, and reuse impossible. Another disadvantage of these devices is that since they are sized to fit exactly on the keyface, they are difficult and time consuming to align and install. Another disadvantage of some of these devices is that if they are sized to fit exactly on the keyface, or oversized to wrap over the key and down the sides, there is nothing to grasp when trying to remove them, making removal difficult and time consuming. A typical result of this disadvantage is that the user will have to scratch them off, destroying the sticker such that it cannot be reused. An additional result of this disadvantage is that adhesive and paper residue is often left behind on the keyface, creating a mess. Another disadvantage of these designs is that even if removed successfully, the sticker becomes distorted and curled, making reuse impractical. This problem is exasperated by the concave keyface surfaces used on standard keyboards and many keypads. Another disadvantage of these designs is that since they cannot be reused, it is necessary to keep additional stickers in stock, at additional cost, in order to use them again.
While these devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a key mask set for a keyboard having the advantageous geometric or material properties of the present invention. Thus, it is seen that there is a need for an improved system for optionally and variably identifying keys on a keyboard or keypad in a manner that permits easy installation, removal, and reuse.